yet another day with out you
by cassiel flamel
Summary: nick went to find dee to get the codex back... but thats not what he really wanted Dee to do.
1. cold as winter snow

**_basicly this would be me writing letters to our dead Alchemyst... sad, very sad._**

The snow bit harshly down on me as I walked to see you, frozen tears on my cheeks…

"This is the third time this week." Pally sighed "She misses him, we all do." William whispered.

"Yet another day." I sighed.

"It's so cold" I'd say - you'd gave me your coat

"I hate you." I'd say - you'd laugh and say "I love you too."

"Hold me." I'd say - you'd smile and say "You're so needy."

"You're leaving?" I'd ask - you'd take hold of me and say "You are too."

"you're hurt!" I'd cry - you'd groan and say, no matter how bad you were. "Only a little."

"I'm so sorry!" I'd beg - you'd just smile. "Don't be."

"How are we going to do this!" I'd ask - you'd smile. "Together."

"You shouldn't cry, you're so lovely and it ruins it." I'd say - you'd cry harder. "Thanks"

…

"But now its cold and you're not here, I wanted you to know that I love you like a father and always will. I should have been there to steal your pain away, so you wouldn't of had to your self…

You never seemed like the type of person to do that, just to end it like you did. I know you didn't go find Dee to get the codex back… you found him so he could end you and you knew he would. You left us, and the bad part is… we won and got the codex back, but it no longer matters, Perry is so sad, and you're not here to help, you're not here to take away the hurt that we feel… we miss you… but your love was and is like the wind, we can't see it, but we can feel it."

"Yet another day, without you."


	2. Christmas Eve

December 24, 2011. Christmas Eve.

I cried last night, because I realized it was going to be our first Christmas without you. It hurt to think that. Mr. Machiavelli heard me, (yeah he's still here) he came in my room and toke a quick hold of me and tried to calm me. It worked, but I was afraid if he left me alone, I'd start to cry again. So I made him stay till I feel asleep, he didn't mind it much. I laughed when I woke up to him still being there, he was out cold. Turns out (Billy told me this) he stayed up as long as he could to make sure I didn't wake up and cry. Sweet of him! Heh you told him he wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be, I think now he knows you were right. You mostly were always right come to think of it. Oh I got you sun flowers, can you feel them? I used a lot of my aura to make them grow, kept them nice and warm, which was hard to do because of this hash winter. But I did it, just for you! god I hate myself at the moment talking as if you're still here, but in away you still are! You had such impact in all our lives you'll forever live on! Well I'll write more later on ok? Love you!

"Yet another day, without you."

...

I hope that you see right through my walls

I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling

I'll never let a love get so close

You put your arms around me and I'm home

**Arms. by: Christina Perri**


	3. kittens, penguins and skittles

**_this one is kinda random, with the kittens, penguins and skittles :)_**

April 6, 2012.

Oh I wish you could see it out here Nicola! è così bella ! Spring, all the flowers came back and the green leafs have returned, you remember what that means? New life and hope!. err it is still sad that you can't enjoy this too. Pally, Will, Francis, Joan and Scatty are coming over today. They said they would help me with a few things the (including getting rid of all these dead leafs) then we could have a bit of fun! Awe you remember that box of kittens we found down town, we have one now. Its black and orange , and he has these pale gray eyes, just like yours! Heh he's so cute! Guess what we named him? Nicky. Cute no? You remember last spring when we made up that thing with penguins while eating Skittles, oh that was golden! Awe, well Pally, Will, Francis, Joan and Scatty are here so I have to go, but while I'm gone I'll get you some skittles so we can feed them to penguins!

Note:

Always remember: Penguins hate the blue ones! Tis why the don't exists!

"Yet another day, without you."


	4. Uncle Niccolo

September 28, 2012.

Your birthday

Today was kinda sad, cuz you weren't here and we said would have been, instead of is 682. Err I wish I could have given you your gift, I know you would have loved it. It is a silver pendent with the alchemic symbols of silver, gold and mercury. I've had it for a while and wanted to give it to you this year but… oh forgive me, but I can't help but cry. I miss you so much! I wish I could still hug you. Some nights I wake up thinking I hear you, but to my disliking you're not there. Mr. Machiavelli is here today, he's been talking to Perry about taking me with him when, he goes home to Florence, they all think ( Will, Pally, Francis, Joan and Scatty.) that it would do me some good to get away for awhile. But it'll hurt even more to be farther away from you and Perry. And I know Perry has the others, but I don't want to leave her here. I've asked her come too when I go, but she says she won't. She told me it she'd be fine here and that Joan, Scatty and Francis are staying with her for awhile.

Mr. Machiavelli (who pleads I not be so formal with him.) says it would be nice to have company with him at home, considering Dagon is still missing. I can tell he worries, though every time I say I'm fine he smiles and says "You are just as stubborn as Nicola." , all I say back is, "So that's where I got it from!" and he just laughs, I laugh too most days. Whelp gotta go for now, next time I write I should be in Florence Italy, with Uncle Niccolo! Opp hope he doesn't find this! lol _**P.S. I love you!**_

"Yet another day, without you."


End file.
